


Outbreak Virus

by Sethrine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Horror, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: For the briefest of moments, Connor stilled in your embrace, his movements coming to an immediate halt. A shaky breath left you as you attempted once more to pull away, relieved that he seemed to have his wits about him again-The pain registered a second after the initial shock of Connor all but lunging back into your space, white hot in its intensity and blooming across your neck like liquid steel.What in God's name had Cyberlife done?!





	Outbreak Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Had an urge to write fofor Connor. Tumblr peeps wanted some spooky scary, so I made this.

Connor had been acting…strange. 

You weren’t sure when the changes actually started, but it must have been shortly after his latest update, whereupon he had returned to Cyberlife to complete the full run of diagnostics as well as ensure all his systems were recent and required no further upgrades. He'd been gone for the whole night, and had returned briefly to your home to greet you with a good morning kiss and breakfast before heading off to the precinct to prepare for the workload ahead. 

A week had passed you by before you began to notice the oddities. 

While Connor was known to space out from time to time, a habit reserved for processing information or pondering curiosities he came across, he had been doing it more frequently. Even Hank noticed, having barked commands at Connor more frequently due to his random phases of blanking out and always receiving a sincere, “Sorry, Lieutenant,” before getting back to work. He seemed to zone out more during the evening than any other time, and that in itself was strange, as there was nothing in your shared, mundane lives to take his mind away so easily. 

Another worrying occurance was the staring. Yes, Connor had a tendency to stare, sometimes, but recently, his gaze was intense, almost startling. Even moreso was that you were the constant subject of his errant and nearly ominous staring. You weren’t sure what it was he was doing, as there was no need for him to constantly keep up with your vitals in any way, nor had anything about you changed recently in order to garner such attention. 

You asked him, one afternoon, why he kept staring. He only smiled sweetly and answered, “You’re quite pretty. I like looking at you.” 

He was a sap, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at the cheesy answer and how easily he could answer you on the matter. Perhaps it was simply that easy, that he found some new love for you through visuals, and he couldn’t help but to indulge himself. When he continued to stare, however, the attention became less flattering and quite a bit more alarming. 

The final change that only you would have noticed was the way he handled you when you were alone. Connor was a sweetheart, gentle in every way and only ever ensuring all your needs were met, but recently, he had begun to assert himself with a fierceness that left you both breathless and dizzy. 

Most frequently, he started crowding you when no one was looking, pulling you into empty rooms to divulge in quick, intimate moments. There was no warning, no lead up, just a quick, “I love you,” or, “I need you,” rolling off his tongue before you were whisked away and out of sight to be ravaged. 

His hands were all over the place, rough and groping, and his kisses were sharper, deeper, leaving nearly next to no room for you to breathe, let alone think properly. It was almost as if he wanted to devour you whole. He was no longer meeting just your needs, but also his own. 

While this change wasn’t necessarily a bad thing -you quite liked the spontaneity and the bit of rough handling, liked how he was finally understanding that he could want these things and act on them- it was the sheer intensity of the moments that began to irk you in the wrong way. 

Connor knew how to take control of a situation, but in those moments, it felt less like control, and more like domination. Sometimes, it didn’t feel like it was actually _Connor_ doing those things to you, as if he was merely being led to do so, and that alone unnerved you to no end. 

You worried enough over the new, questionable changes that you planned on voicing your concerns that evening when you both got home. Upon entering the door, however, Connor had already taken control of the moment and backed you up against the nearest wall, lips already against yours in a baseless need to have you closer. 

The kiss was hard and bruising, perhaps made to feel passionate in some way, but your thoughts had been muddled with the worrying implications that something wasn’t quite right. Where there should have been passion, you could only feel an intent to plunder, to _devour_. Pulling away took immense effort, and freeing your mouth from his only served to divert his attention to your neck, but you could at least speak. 

“C-Connor, hey, h-hold on,” you gasped, hands coming up to thread into his hair. You were torn between wanting him closer and pulling him away, your body battling the confusing signals your brain was firing off. It felt _good_ , it felt _wrong_. 

Tugging at the soft strands only served to double his efforts, lips particularly hard against smooth skin, teeth pressing against supple flesh while pale hands gripped harshly at your waist. 

“I'm serious, Con,” you tried again, voice a bit louder as you attempted to pull him off you, wincing as the press of teeth became a bit sharper. Either he didn’t hear you, or he was ignoring you, and either notion made your stomach turn slightly. 

“Connor,” you said firmly in a final act of gentleness, “stop.” 

For the briefest of moments, Connor stilled in your embrace, his movements coming to an immediate halt. A shaky breath left you as you attempted once more to pull away, relieved that he seemed to have his wits about him again- 

The pain registered a second after the initial shock of Connor all but lunging back into your space, white hot in its intensity and blooming across your neck like liquid steel. A startled, blood curdling scream left your lips as desperate hands knocked against Connor's head in an attempt to make him unlatch. 

That seemed to have gotten a proper reaction from Connor, as he immediately pulled away and stumbled back a few feet, his own hands coming up and cradling his head, though not because of the blows he'd been dealt from your fists. Your hand quickly came up to your neck, palm pressing against the open wound there to stave off as much bleeding as possible while simultaneously causing another cry of pain to leave you. 

Connor looked up abruptly, gaze immediately on you. To your surprise and utter horror, he looked completely shocked at the state you were in, eyes widening and worry contorting his features. 

“You’re hurt! What happened?” he asked, hand reaching out as he made to move forward. You promptly shuffled backwards, almost tripping yourself in your haste to get away. Connor was quick to stop, the call of your name sounding so confused and so concerned. 

“Y-you bit me…what the hell, Connor? You _bit_ me!” 

“No, I..I wouldn’t do that,” he spoke, confusion and now hurt showing in his gaze, in the deep furrow of his brow. “Please, let me help you, you’re bleeding-" 

He paused, having reached out to you again, only to see a splash of red along his hand. He studied it, analyzed it, only to find that it was your blood that stained his skin. Hurt and confusion turned to horror as he reached up and touched his mouth, pulling away from the wetness he felt there to find even more blood, dark and damning as any evidence ever was. 

“But…I would _never_ \- how could I even-?” 

It was a perfect opportunity for you to run, using the back door as well as Connor's confusion to avoid getting too close to him, lest he revert and try to lunge at you again. You rushed out and slammed the door behind you, vaguely aware that Connor was calling your name, but you paid him no attention. 

You were _scared_ , terrified that the android would try to hurt you again. Deep down, you knew it wasn’t his fault. This wasn't him, at all, and his genuine confusion was hard to miss. With his drastic change so sudden, however, you were better off running and hoping to find someone to help you rather than sticking around. 

Clearing the back yard, you continued to run down the street, keeping to the shadows as much as you could while keeping pressure against the bite on your neck. You could have tried the next door neighbor's place for help, but that was an expected move, so trying a bit further down would be a safer bet. 

It was as you were coming up to the last house on that street that you jumped and nearly shouted, heart nearly leaping out of your throat at the sudden buzzing and vibration coming from your pocket. Your phone…of course, your phone! It hadn’t even occurred to you in the heat of the moment to call for help. 

With shaking fingers, you reached for the device, nearly dropping it in your haste to answer. 

“Help! I need help!” 

_“Jesus Christ, (Y/n), where are you?”_

It was Hank! Oh, thank God, it was Hank! 

“Hank! Hank, you gotta get over here, please! It's Connor…he attacked me!” 

_“Shit! Where are you? Are you still in the house?”_

“I ran! I had to get out of there and find help from someone. There's something wrong-" 

_“Listen to me very carefully. I know I’m gonna sound crazy, but you need to go back.”_

Hank's words sent a cold shock through your body. Was he insane?! 

“What?” 

_“You’re in far more danger out in the open, you hear me? Connor isn’t the only one who's acting this way. Nearly every android is out for blood, and no one knows why.”_

Eyes wide, you stared outward, everything that you previously noticed the past couple of weeks flashing before your eyes and leading up to one thing. 

“The update,” you whispered, repeating yourself in a frenzy, “the update! Connor had a massive update to his system, remember? He's been acting strange ever since, and then just now…God, why didn’t I say anything?!” 

_“Fuckin' Cyberlife! They must have done some mumbo-jumbo shit to the coding. I'll let the others know, but you need to get back and hide. I’m already on my way out there to get you. You copy? Hey, (Y/n)? Hey!”_

Your attention had suddenly been taken by the scene before you. It was as if you were watching through the screen of a television and not someone's window, the event surreal in such a terrifying way. 

A man was struggling against another android, both of which you had seen together often on your walks through the neighborhood. You could just barely hear shouting as the man tried to push the other away, only for the android to lunge and bite down into his neck. There was a bone-chilling scream that petered out almost as quickly as it started as the android continued to apply pressure. 

Then, like a horror movie come to life, he pulled away from the man, ripping his throat open in a visceral display, blood splattering the window you were watching them through. Then, slowly and with purpose, the android turned his head and looked to you, locking your gaze with his. 

You were frozen with fear. 

Dear God, what did they do? 

“(Y/n), please, come back!” 

_“Fuck, kid, you still with me? Answer me!”_

What in the actual _fuck_ did Cyberlife do?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought, and if you would like to see more in the future!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
